Rescue Me Ghost Asylum
by Sassy Girl
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Kenzie Marsden has been able to see and talk to the dead. While reading a book to the children they are rudely interrupted by the ghost hunting crew of the TWC. Chris Smith and his fellow ghost hunters are on the hunt for Miss Rosemary; a wicked old woman who is behind the deaths of the children. But first they must get past Kenzie. Full Plot Inside
1. Chapter One: Story Time

_**Author's Note:** Ghost Asylum is a show that is on Destination America. I can't help myself. Lol The location is my own. Everything belongs to me except for the guys. _

_Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy._

 **...**

 **Full Summary**

For as long as she can remember, Kenzie Marsden has been able to see and talk to the dead.

It's a blessing and a curse.

For the last two years she's been going to the Sunnyside Orphanage. Not for its run down interior or the dark shadows that lurk. But for the seven spirits of children that are trapped.

One afternoon while reading a book to the children they are rudely interrupted by the ghost hunting crew of the Tennessee Wraith Chasers.

Chris Smith and his fellow ghost hunters are on the hunt for Miss Rosemary; a wicked old woman who is behind the deaths of the children.

But first, they must get past Kenzie.

 **...**

 **Chapter One: Story Time**

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." She turned the last page and closed the book. She rested it in her lap, folding her hands and looked up. A smile a mile wide as the children stared back at her. Their imagination lost in the fairy tale she had just finished reading to them.

"Can you read us another one, please?" Six year old Denny, with her big brown eyes asked.

"Yes! Can you..." The other children surrounding her chimes in.

Blasts of cool air swirled around Kenzie, sending chills up her spine as she watched the children huddle around her for another story.

"Pease Kensie, read to us. We lobe stories." The youngest of the children, Mikey who is just four exclaimed, scooting closer to Kenzie. His ghostly blue eyes met hers. "Pease."

How could she ever say no to them? She enjoyed every moment with the children; watching them through close eyes when it became story time. The way their eyes lit up or the smiles or laughter when she would use different voice tones for the characters she read.

"Read the one about the boy who could fly." Ten year old Leo suggested, folding his arms and resting them in his lap. "We really enjoy that one."

Kenzie laughed. "But I've read Peter Pan at least ten times already. Surely there is another you want to hear."

Together the children shook their heads no. Since the first time that Kenzie read Peter Pan to them over the course of two months, at least once a week she would be asked to read it, repeat it. By now, the three older children, Leo, Carol and Josh had parts memorized and would help Kenzie out. The other children, Mikey, Susie, Denny and Abby would watch closely as they were told the story.

And Kenzie loved every minute of it.

They all had come along quite well in the two years she's been visiting. Abby was the first she encountered. Before she discovered that there was more children inside, Abby was all she ever talked too. And than it was Mikey, who she instantly adored. Leo and Josh followed next. The two brothers who even in death were together. Denny was next. Kenzie had to sit a few hours before she came out from behind the door. She would smile and play with the toys she brought when Denny finally came out and asked if she could play too. Susie was also shy, but when she saw the Barbie doll; it became her favorite. Carol on the other hand, she was the chatterbox and exposed their whereabouts when she went to investigate the old orphanage grounds. While the other children disappeared, she stayed behind.

Through Carol, Kenzie would later learn of the tragedy that plagues Sunnyside.

The memories from the oldest child still haunts her to this day.

"It seems you are out numbered." Carol giggled. "Peter Pan it is."

Kenzie didn't have the heart to argue or suggest something else. She reached into her back pack and pulled out the book. "Alright, you guys win but tomorrow we'll read one of the new ones I brought."

She adjusted herself against the wall, pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders and opened the book.

...

Kenzie didn't get far into the book when the muffle sounds of car doors closing could be heard. Her head shot up and she turned towards the window.

She didn't have the slightest idea who it could be. Not many people from town ever came to this place. The dark history kept them at bay. And she knew that she wasn't expecting visitors. She wouldn't put the children in danger.

One by one the children gathered around the window, checking out who came.

"There's five..." Leo reported.

"I'm scared..." Denny said, grabbing a hold of Josh's arm.

"Why are they here?" Carol asked, her own fear showing in her eyes.

Kenzie quickly got to her feet and walked to the window. She saw the men standing around their trucks conversating, pointing to parts unknown. Her own worries were beginning to creep up on her. And questions she didn't have answers too.

"Kenzie..." Abby spoke softly, looking up at the woman next to her. "Who are they?"

Her shoulders shrugged, keeping close to the wall as she looked out the window. She watched them closely. "I don't know Abs, I've never seen them before."

"Are they here to hurt us?" Susie asked, wrapping her arm around Mikey who whimpered.

Kenzie turned and looked down at the children. Their fears were strong, pulling at her heart. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I won't let them if they are. I swore to protect you guys and I tend to keep my promises."

She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"What will we do?" Josh asked, taking Denny's hand into his. He had to be strong for the younger children, even if he too was scared.

Her instincts kicked in, backing away from the window. She grabbed her back pack up off the floor and stuffed her blanket inside. "I'm gonna go find out what they are doing here." She began telling them. She looked at each of them forcing herself to put on a smile. The last thing she wanted was for the children to see that even she was worried.

"I want you guys to hide and I don't want you to come out or make a sound until I tell you that it's safe." She slung her back pack over her shoulder and clenched the book to her chest. "We don't know who they are or what they are capable of doing."

The three older ones nodded, knowing they would have to keep the younger ones quiet.

"Now go." She ordered. Her tone wasn't harsh or mean. But it was stern. She had to keep them a secret. Even if they could be curious and want to explore who these visitors were. Would they be just like Kenzie who could see them? Are there others with her talent? New playmates?

"Pease, come back..." Mikey said. "Finish Peter."

Her hand was chilled as she placed it upon his head. "Don't worry, I will." She saw a little shimmer of hope in his eyes as he smiled.

"Come on guys, let's go to our favorite hiding place." Leo said, taking hold of Denny's and Mikey's hand. "We can play hide and go seek."

Their laughter was music and Kenzie chuckled. With a blast of cool air, they disappeared out of sight.

And when she knew that they were gone with no trace left behind, Kenzie went to go greet their guests.


	2. Chapter Two: Ghost Hunters

**Chapter Two: Ghost Hunters**

She stuck to the walls as she made her way down, looking out the windows as she passed them making sure that they were still outside and not wandering around inside. Something she didn't need happening, strangers weren't allowed to wander the grounds of the orphanage.

Not until she talked to them and find out why they were here and who they were. She didn't recognize any of their faces; never saw them in town before. It was a small town, everyone knew everyone.

Kenzie stopped when she reached the door. Her nerves were rattling, she never confronted anyone before...not alive. It was easier to talk to the dead, they normally did the talking and she did the listening. They seek her out not the other way around.

She was curious for sure why strangers would come to the one place that not even the town's people would step foot on the property; they avoided it like it was a plague. Could she blame them? No. The children weren't the only ones inside.

She brushed off the need to turn and run away. This wasn't about her or her lack of confidence to confront people. This was for the children she swore to protect. She told them she would never let anyone: alive or dead hurt them anymore. She kept her promise since than. Locking away the wicked witch in the basement and keeping any outsiders away.

And she feared their new guests never got the memo. There was no warning for visitors; Mike Taylor, the property owner didn't call her to give her the heads up. No sign or details that five guys would come to Sunnyside Orphanage. Now she must convince these people that there is nothing to show and be on their merry way.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out before she stepped out of the building.

"Can I help you guys with something?" She asked stopping at the top of the stairs. She locked her fingers together and she stood there.

Heads turned and eyes met hers. She kept her posture strong; she wasn't going to back down. They shouldn't be here, no one should be.

"Oh, hello." One of them said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at her confused. He didn't remember reading or being told they would be greeted at the door. "We weren't expecting someone to be here."

"That makes two of us." Kenzie told him, "Are you lost? Need directions?"

"No. We're not lost." Another stated, looking at his comrades. "Uh...who..."

She met his confused look. "What are you doing here?"

The shortest of the group stepped forward ready to defuse before it got out of hand. There must be some kind of mix up. "I'm Chris, we're the Tennessee Wraith Chasers and we are here to investigate Sunnyside Orphanage."

She swallowed the lump. "Ghost Hunters?" The color drained from her face, feeling lightheaded. Her hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the railing. "How..." That was all she was able to get out. Her hands trembled as she pressed one to her forehead. She started getting overwhelmed with her feelings sending her in a downwards spiral. She lost her will to speak or defend her sudden actions of dread.

What the hell was she going to do now?

Chris wasn't sure if it was just a natural instinct to go to her before she lost her balance, but he did. His touch was gentle as he grabbed her before she met the concrete. "Are you okay?" His words barely reached her.

Kenzie nodded. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. "Sorry, I don't know what happened." She muttered, turning to look at him. Their eyes met. "We weren't expecting visitors..."

Before he could question who we were, she realized what she had said and was quick to change the subject. She needed to know who sent them.

"Who sent you?" She asked him, slowly backing away from him. She gave her best appreciative smile, she could have very well met her untimely doom if he didn't stop her.

"The owner, Mike Taylor." Porter said, stepping forward. "You know him? Because he forgot to mention there would be someone here."

"Is there a problem?" Doogie was next.

That would be Mike and this isn't the first time he has forgotten to tell her something. She was going to strangle him the first chance she got. Why wouldn't he call her? Why would he leave her out of the loop and not tell her he was getting ghost hunters? She wouldn't be forced to barricade them from stepping inside. She wouldn't panic. This wouldn't be happening...

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. "Mike and I had an understanding..." She stated as a matter of fact. She dialed his number. "No strangers were allowed here." She stepped off to the side, at this point she didn't care if they heard her conversation.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello Kenzie, what do I have the pleasure of your call?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Dammit Mike, when were you going to tell me you're allowing ghost hunters here?" She flared, turning her back to them. "You know this is a delicate place..."

"I called them and asked them for their help. They agreed to come and check it out. I didn't think it would be a problem. Is there a problem Kenzie?"

"They don't like strangers, Mike. I promised them I would protect them, not exploit them for some damn television show."

"Listen Kenzie, I didn't see the harm in it. They are the real deal. I figured they can help you out. Save the children, isn't that what you wanted? Save them?"

"Yes it is, but not like this."

"Time is running out MacKenzie. The demolition will be there Monday morning. You have until than."

"Dammit. I thought you were going to hold off on tearing down the building? You said you would give me time to get them out."

Mike signs softly. "Kenz, I did. I gave you two years to figure out something. I can't stop the demolition anymore, too much money is at stake here."

Her head dropped, fighting the urge to cry. She couldn't believe he was still going through with tearing down the orphanage even after he has experienced the children himself. Proof was always what he needed to become a believer. And she gave him that. "What am I suppose to tell the children?" She asked quietly, only Mike could hear.

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do."

This was breaking her heart. "You didn't tell them did you? I don't need this turning into a circus."

"No, I didn't, that is on you. It's up to you if you want to tell them about your gift or get involved. But I really do believe that they can help you."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "For being a skeptic Mike, you sure did rush to get ghost hunters." A chill went through her spine. "I just wish you would have told me this was what you had planned. I would have had time to tell them."

"This wasn't planned out, Kenz, it just happened. I know you need help. They are really experienced with ghost hunting and catching them. Maybe they can...help you."

"Yeah..." The conversation was over as she ended the call.

This was not going very well...


	3. Chapter Three: Spirit Talk

**Chapter Three: Spirit Talk**

She wasn't being discrete about how upset she was on the phone. Her appearance took them by surprise. When agreeing to check out the orphanage, Mike Taylor never warned them that their would be someone on the grounds. Luckily for them, they weren't filming; it would have made things more awkward trying to explain this sudden surprise.

"Porter." Chris began turning to his friend. "Are you absolutely sure Mike never mentioned someone would be here?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Porter replied, having no recollection of a conversation about a woman being there. "We only talked about what's been going on inside. The hauntings and the sounds of children being heard inside."

Chris looked at her, watching her; staring at her. He tried to come to his own conclusion but nothing came that was reasonable. She wasn't a fan to the show. Her face expression was anything but starstruck when she learned they were ghost hunters. She wasn't there for an interview; Porter took care of all of that. She wasn't even a curious bystander who was checking out the place. They don't carry backpacks and blankets. "Than who is she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Doogie said next.

"Maybe, we should ask her." Brannon, Chris's younger brother suggested. "Maybe she knows about the spirit of Miss Rosemary."

"Any bit helps." Chasey said.

"I don't think she's thrilled about us being here." Porter offered his opinion, leaning up against the truck.

"I agree."

Kenzie put her phone back into her pocket. She took a deep breath before turning to face them. She felt humiliated, embarrassed that she over reacted. Ghost Hunters were uncalled for. She could figure this out and how to free the children. Surely it was possible to do so in just four days before Mike sends his demolition team in and destroy the orphanage.

Who was she kidding? This whole situation was making her sick to her stomach.

When she was facing them, again all their eyes were set on her. She felt uncomfortable standing there on the top step.

"Is everything okay?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah." She said as she went down the stairs. She shifted her backpacks weight, a kink struck the middle of her back. "I guess you were right. Mike gave you guys permission to be here."

Kenzie pushed her hair from her face, trying not to let her feelings get the best of her again. One melt down was enough. "I apologize for my actions. I didn't know this was what Mike had planned. I overreacted."

"It's not a problem." Doogie said, seeing her distraught. "I think we were all taken by surprise. But it's all good now."

Kenzie raised her brow but couldn't help the small smile from appearing.

She sucked in a deep breath and held it letting her nerves settle and her cheeks return to their normal color. "I'll leave you guys to your business."

She only made it a few steps away when she was called too.

"Maybe you can help us..." Brannon spoke. He had a need for knowledge and he knew the others weren't going to say anything more. "What do you know about Sunnyside Orphanage? Any information you would like to share with us?"

It was a simple request, harmless really. She should have known it was going to come up. Why not? Any person hanging out at a haunted location should know something... Right?

And Kenzie knew too much. She knew everything that there was about the orphanage. The secrets hidden within the walls. The spirits she grew to love and care for. The darkness that hung over the building and why no one would ever step foot inside. Unless they knew something.

There was a split second in her decision that she would tell them everything she knew. She always wanted someone other than those that she has helped to know what she could do. She wanted someone to confined in because taking all this on by herself was exhausting and very lonely. But the backlash and the name calling, the devil shaming and no one believing that yes it is possible to see the dead; kept Kenzie to herself.

Kenzie sighed softly. She allowed herself to look at each of them. She made her decision than: "I'm sorry but I can't help you." It was gut wrenching to deny them. She didn't stick around any longer, turning on her heels and walked away.

There's gotta be another way other than...Ghost hunters.

 **...**

She watched them from a distance, hiding behind the old shed on the property. It took her no time to get off the road and take the pathway that would lead to the shed. Going home was the least of her concerns.

Spying on them was.

The hairs on the back of her neck tingles and stood up on end. Chills travelled her spine and she shivered. The air around her became thick and uneasy, making it difficult to take her next breath of air.

She closed her eyes for a second. She knew the signs, listening to her inner intuition. The way her body responded to the encounters. The element of surprise when they creep up on her without warning.

She was no longer alone.

"They can help you, you know." His voice was soft and his energy was calm. It was a relief from the panic or the strong vibe she normally got when the spirits realized that she could see them. She wasn't bombarded or overwhelmed with their needs for someone to help them.

This was different.

"Who are you?" She asked, waiting for the waves to hit her. Just because the ghost was calm, didn't mean he didn't want her help. They always needed help.

And at any given time, Kenzie would help. She would listen to their story and their pleads for redemption or to have that one final moment with a loved one. She was always willing to drop what she was doing to help them find peace.

But not now. All she could think about were the children and trying to come up with a way to keep them safe. There were people trampling around and she didn't have the authority to tell them to go away.

"A friendly ghost." He said, the words almost escaping her ears.

"Not now... I can't help you right now. I'm sorry."

"I'm just here to tell you they can help you. They're very good at what they do."

Kenzie ignored her thoughts not to turn away, but those words were unsettling to hear.

An older gentleman stood before her. Milky white skin with pale blue eyes. His hair was white and he wore glasses. He was much older than she thought.

"And what exactly can they do hmm?" She asked, staring him in the eyes. She searched for the lies that some spirits will play just to get attention. "Don't lie either. I won't help you if you do."

His smile reached his eyes, bringing light to their pale blue almost making them solid again. "I don't need help, Miss Kenzie Marsden. I'm here to help you."

"How so?" She wanted to know. "I've been doing this for a long time and not once has a spirit offered me help. Is this a joke?"

He shook his head. "No, I would not lie to one who has helped so many. You are known within the spirit realm my dear. Your help and dedication to help those that go unspoken comes with rewards."

"And the price? Nothing is ever free in this world or the spirit world." She shook her head, pressing two fingers to her forehead. "Why am I listening to this? This sounds like a bad hallmark movie. Ghosts don't just decide one day to help the living. It's impossible. It's absurd. It's...it's ridiculous."

"Nothing is ever impossible. We give signs when necessary. We watch over others and help when we can. It takes a lot of energy to stay earth bound, if anyone who knows this, it's you. You only see what is there not what is behind the veil."

Kenzie turned her back to him. "Save the pep talk for someone else."

"Miss. Marsden, sometimes we all need a little help. They can help you and those children you so desperately want to free from this hell. She's getting stronger by the day...it's only a matter of time before she comes."

He sighs softly, cool air touches her. "I can feel it, just being here I can feel her. She's angry and vengeful. She won't stop until she has them..."

The color drained from her face, her heart skipped a beat. She felt nauseous to her stomach at the thought of the wicked witch escaping from the trap that binds her to the basement. Having her free would be catastrophic, she would be after the children.

It would be the nightmare she has dreamt. She would fail as their protector.

Kenzie didn't like that. She worked so hard to keep that nasty old woman locked away.

She sighs heavily before she turned back around and looked at the old man. "How can they help?" There was a slight tremble in her voice, swallowing the rising lump in her throat. "How can they be trusted?"

He took a step closer to her. His eyes softened, his touch to her shoulder was cool. A wave of certainty flowed through her. "They can help those that are stuck here. They are the first to ever trap a ghost and set it free. They have removed evil from places that hold others. Chris and his fellow investigators can trap the children and break them free from the hold that Miss Rosemary has on them."

"I trust them. They are really good at what they do. They have helped me be free when I was stuck earth bound. I wouldn't be here trying to assist you if I knew they couldn't be trusted."

"I don't know..." Kenzie stated truthfully with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Let them help you; they won't let you down."

She let out a chuckle, her eyebrows shifted upwards into her hair and she looked at him. "I'll be the judge of that." She sighs again. "I hope that you're right about this and I'm not a sucker for believing you."


	4. Chapter Four: Charlie

**Chapter Four: Charlie**

Her conversation with the old man was still lingering when she got home. She tossed her backpack on the floor next to the living room, her keys onto the end table and kicked off her shoes. She made her way through the small apartment she has called home for the last two years and into the kitchen.

Their was so much to process and take in. Her head was spinning and she was tired. She walked to the refrigerator and got herself a beer, twisting the cap off and took a drink. It was disgusting but satisfying.

"You are not going to believe what happened." She spoke aloud, grabbing another bottle of beer and closed the refrigerator door. "I had the pleasure of meeting ghost hunters. Mike decided he was going to call the ghost busters thinking it will help free Abby and the others." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that? I nearly had a heart attack."

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She placed the unopened beer bottle on the table and took another sip from the one in her hand. She sighed frustrated, passing a hand over her face and through her hair. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighs again. "Than to top it all off, Casper the friendly ghost decided to pay me a visit telling me that I should let them help."

The air around her was heavy and breezy; a cool blast touched her cheek.

Kenzie smiled, looking around as far as she could make her eyes go without turning. No one visible to the naked eye. "He told me they can free the children."

The chair across from her rattled and slid to the right. The beer bottle in front of her moved closer to the edge of the table.

"And that's not even the worst part of it." Kenzie looked across the table, faded eyes staring back at her. A faint outline of a man started to materialize in front of her. If she didn't have the sight, she wouldn't have been able to see her 'roommate' appear. It's always fascinating to watch him do it.

The ache was still fresh in her heart. She sighs heavily blowing the hairs from in front of her eyes. If she wasn't tired, she would melt down and cry. Time was wasting away and she didn't really have a plan. Sure she could go with the ghost busters, she did tell Casper she would consider it before she left.

But the thought of rejection weighed on her mind.

She shook her thoughts away and looked at her friendly ghost: Charlie. He's been her 'roommate' since she moved in two years ago. He was here long before she was, she gave him the option to move on or they could coexist together. She wasn't afraid, in fact Charlie was a dear friend.

He was an older gentleman, Kenzie figured that he was in his early 40s: she never really asked him his age. His hair was dark and very short, almost military short and he had dark eyes. He was taller than her even in ghostly form and slightly on the husky side. He was a kind soul and she very much loved having him around. She even tried getting him to move on once but he wanted none of it. Through Charlie she learned that not all spirits want to move on. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Out with it lassie." He finally spoke. He reached his hand across the table and gently covered hers.

"What's this devastating news that has you in distress?"

Kenzie felt the chill go through her body and she shivered. "Mike. He is still planning to tare down Sunnyside." She looked across the table at Charlie and frowned. "Come Monday it'll be gone."

"Oh dear, that is troubling news. How can he do such a thing? Does he not know what will happen if he goes through with this? Those poor innocent children could be damned; trapped forever."

She shook her head. "Money is the root of all evil. He said he can't put it off anymore. He gave me two years to find a way."

"That weasel. I should haunt him until he changes his mind again, make him scream like a little girl." His energy spiked and Kenzie felt it. "How can he when you helped him speak to his sister?"

"Easy now. I don't need you becoming a dark one. Mike is doing what Mike does. I thought by showing him what I can do was going to be enough; give him a peace of mind with his sister. But I was selfish enough to think he wouldn't go through with it. His experience with the children was suppose to be enough." Kenzie fooled herself, blinded by her feelings that the destruction of Sunnyside Orphanage wasn't going to happen after Mike experienced the children.

Charlie calmed the rage from brewing inside. Right about now he wished that he wasn't dead, he could go for that beer. He hadn't had a beer for almost twenty years: oh how he missed it. "What are you going to do?"

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have the answers. "I...I'm not sure. I may have no other choice but to talk to the ghost busters and see what they can do. Maybe Casper is right."

She dropped her head into her hands. "I can't believe I'm even considering this." She muttered her words through her hands.

Charlie was to her side, cool air swirling around her. "Why don't you look into it, you have one of those contraptions that you can use to look up someone. What's it called: Goggles or something." He suggested. "And I'll go snoop...I mean see if I hear anything on my end."

Kenzie laughed. "It's called Google."

"Close enough. Google. Goggles. Sounds the same to me. You search and I'll go looking around. If I find something out I will let you know."

"Thanks Charlie."

With a tip of his head, he disappeared leaving a chill in the air. She sat at the kitchen table finishing her beer and drinking the other one before she went to her bedroom where her laptop was. Changing into her pajamas and moved her laptop to the bed. She made herself comfortable and began her search. It didn't take long to find them on the internet. Pictures. Small bios on Wikipedia. Clips from their tv show Ghost Asylum. Nothing that stood out from all the other ghost hunting tv shows that were out there. She clicked on videos and clicked on the first link.

"Might as well see what they can do?" She said to herself as the video began to play.

"We're the Tennessee Wraith Chasers. We're kicking down the doors in the most haunted places in America to trap the spirits that lurk inside. The key to catching a ghost is to combine modern scientific method...with some serious backwoods, Southern know-how. Because these things don't care if you get scared. We're a band of brothers, and we don't just hunt ghosts, we're out to become the first team to ever trap one."

Kenzie shifted a brow and pulled her laptop into her lap and leaned her back against the wall. "What is this, a joke?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. This was going to be hard to digest watching.

Five episodes later, Kenzie was sucked in wanting to watch more. She needed more. She was intrigued by their way of methods for ghost catching and their hearts for wanting to help those that were trapped. Exposing evil spirits and trying to rid those places of the evil. She was slightly moved by their compassion.

"Oh lordy I'm sounding like a fangirl." She shut her laptop closed and put it off to the side.


	5. Chapter Five: Truth Be Told Part One

**Chapter Five: Truth Be Told Part One**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked her, watching her as she got her shoes on.

Kenzie shrugged, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Do I have a choice? You said so yourself they can do it."

"It's just what I heard." He corrected her. His search for answers didn't go empty handed; and when he learned valuable information Charlie returned to Kenzie to tell her what he had heard. And now she was going to visit these ghost hunters to see if they are able to help her.

He was concerned about her sudden decision to seek out these hunters. He didn't want her to get her hopes up and than be deceived if they turn out to be fakes. It would break his heart.

But he knew once she made up her mind, there was no way of stopping her. "Just be careful and watch your back."

She nodded, putting on her sweat shirt and grabbed her back pack. Her nerves were rattling and her heart thumping. She has never confronted anyone before, not like this. She hoped and prayed that she was doing the right thing. Ghost Hunters could be the answer she has been looking for ever since discovering the children and how impossible it is to try and free them on her own.

Or this could be the worst disaster she has ever put herself into. They could be fake and what she has seen on their show could very well be special effects. They could think she was crazy; some loony who escaped the crazy house or just a fan looking for five minutes of fame. She was hoping they would believe her...

Kenzie sighs softly and looked at Charlie. She gave him a half smile of uncertainty. "Wish me luck?"

Charlie glided the few inches to her and touched her shoulder. She could feel his cool hand through her sweat shirt, sending a chill up her spine. "If you need me just call and I will come. They give you a hard time..."

"I doubt it will be like that but I will." She reached for her house keys and shoved them into her pocket. "Try not to watch Gun Smoke on full blast. Mr. Samson is still trying to wrap his head around the last time when he knew I wasn't home. He thinks my tv is possessed."

Charlie laughed about it. Mr. Samson, the building's manager had entered Kenzie's apartment without permission so Charlie had a little fun. "He had no right entering when you weren't home Missy. I had to teach him a lesson." He stated, making his way to the living room. "Next time it won't be just the tv."

Kenzie shook her head. "Just keep it down." She calls after him as he disappeared into the living room.

 **...**

The walk to the orphanage was a little peaceful, less traffic as night has fallen. She was only a few blocks away and the closer she got the more nervous she became. She never really put much thought into what she was going to say to them. Usually she had some sort of plan. It always worked out when there was a plan.

But not this time. This time she was going in blind. It was risky and there was a small part of herself that wanted to turn around and run away.

Kenzie stopped once she reached the driveway, a long stretch that curved around hiding the building's with trees and from the rest of the town. It was pitch black and eerie, she never paid attention to just how dark and creepy it was all the other times she walked it.

For the first time in two years, Kenzie didn't like it.

She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out as she began to make her way up the winding driveway to the orphanage.

She wasn't alone when she got to the orphanage. Three of the five guys she dealt with earlier were standing around their vehicle.

She stopped. If she remembered, there were two trucks. She was hoping she could talk to them all at the same time and not have to repeat herself. It was hard already to tell them.

Chills ran up her spine, the burst of cold air swoosh past her cheeks and she shivered. Kenzie arched a thin brow, tilting her head to the left. "Do you stalk them? It's unhealthy to be earth bound when you should be in the light."

His laughter filled her ears as he materialized next to her. "I'm here on my own free will. I look out for them and help when I can."

Her eyes narrow slightly and she stared at him. There was more to him than he was letting on. Most times ghosts don't just hang around unless they were attached to an object, the person or if they were dark. He wasn't a dark spirit she knew that much; just a pain in the ass.

So why was he hanging around them?

"You came back." He said a moment later, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"I did." She sighs softly. "But it's still hard to trust a group of guys who makes a living ghost hunting. I'm here to make sure that they're safe for the children. I won't let them near if they are dangerous."

Kenzie would defend and protect the children from anyone who would bring them harm. Innocent souls don't deserve to be tortured or hurt just to see what evidence these hunters could capture. If they want that than she would be more than happy to take them to Miss Rosemary and the basement.

"I wouldn't be here trying to offer my assistance and try to convince you if I didn't believe in them. I've watched them work and they truly can help." He turned and looked at her. His face expression, the look in his eyes was sincere.

"I really do hope that you are right. I don't have much time now. I don't want to waste it on would-be ghost hunters just because you say so."

"Trust me, Miss Kenzie, the Tennessee Wraith Chasers are the real deal."

"How do you even know that they will be willing to help me and not just think I'm some crazy looking for attention?"

"You're not the first medium they've encountered. There are others just like you..."

"That's not really reassuring. You forget, a lot of them are phoney just to cash in on a pay check. They prey on their weaknesses."

"I can promise they aren't like that. They want to help other spirits."

There was a burning question in the back of her mind. He knew quite a bit about these guys. She had to ask. "You know them, don't you? Personally I mean. That's why you are so persistent."

He remained quiet and still at her sudden question. If he was still alive, his color would drain and a simple look would give it away.

"You can't lie to me. I can lower my guard and find out." It was how she worked, besides seeing the dead in all of their glory all she had to do was lower her wall she has up and their life story flashes in her. She could see everything.

"Than why don't you?" He challenged her, a slight smug look on his face. His facts about her were true, just the short amount of time he knew her and talked to her, he could feel just how strong her abilities were.

"Because I don't want a migraine. Tapping into your energy will leave its mark and I don't need to draw even more attention to myself."

"Yes. I do know them on a more personal level. But they can't know I'm here..."

"No need to say more. I get it." She said adjusting her back pack. "Anyways who would believe me."

Kenzie looked down at her watch. Ten O'clock was just around the corner and she had some explaining to do. And as much as she didn't mind talking to this gentleman whose name has yet to be known, she needed to tell her story. Before she has a change of heart and leave. "I should be on my way now. I've left the children alone without an explanation. And it'll take much time to explain why I'm here...again."

He nodded his head once. "I hope you find what you're looking for tonight."

"Me too." He was gone leaving her by herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled before making her way back up the driveway.

It didn't take long before she was spotted. She was even pointed at, turning the spot light onto her. Eyes watched her closely, she tried to avoid their stares but it was kind of hard too. When she was close enough, she stopped and kept her distance.

"You're back." Brannon said, greeting her with a smile.

"I am." Her heart thumped in her chest. All the mix feelings that she could possibly feel, the wrong she felt being there was settling uneasily in her body. It took strength to stay put and keep to the plan even if she didn't really have one.

Questions swirling around demanding to be answered: how are they going to help her? She observed them before and now and they were just simple guys. Sure, the episodes that she watched on the internet showed other wise but it didn't take a genius to think that they could have others helping them in the background that you don't see.

"Did you leave something behind?" Chris broke through her thoughts.

When she looked at him and their eyes locked onto each other, her cheeks blushed as the warmth flowed through her veins. "No. I...uh..." She stumbled on her words.

She shook her head once and passed her hand through her hair, twirling the ends around her fingers. She quickly stopped when she realized what she was doing. "I was hoping that I could talk to you guys. All of you."

"Well, Doogie and Porter should be back anytime now. What is this about if you don't mind me asking."

She looks at Brannon before she looked back at Chris. "I kinda didn't tell the truth when he asked me if I knew anything about the orphanage." She paused for a second, there was no turning back now. "I actually know a lot about Sunnyside. I know what or who haunts these halls. What darkness lies in there. But I think it would be better if you all were present for what I have to say."


	6. Chapter Six: Truth Be Told Part Two

**Chapter Six: Truth Be Told Part Two**

If there was ever a time that Kenzie felt really awkward and out of place, this was the time. They stood there in silence waiting. No questions were asked, no simple conversations were started to pass time.

Nothing.

Not even _what is your name?_

Kenzie walked the few feet to the steps and sat down. She removed her back pack and put it beside her. She wondered how long it was going to take for their friends to return. She could be nosey and ask. But she decided against it. It was none of her business even when she was curious. For all she knew they just went into town to get a few things.

It did give her some time to observe though. She tried to make it unknown to them that she was checking them out: in a not so sorta _hey, I think you are cute_ kinda way.

She watched them interact with each other, allowing her hair to hide her wandering eyes. She couldn't eavesdrop from where she sat so she didn't know what they were talking about. But her gut told her it has something to do with her.

Why not? She would probably do the same if some stranger came up to her claiming they had information about a haunted location. She would squeeze every bit of detail she could possibly get out. She wouldn't wait. Curiosity would kill the cat long before the talk came.

Being who she was though, she was content without the hounding.

"Mind if I sit?" His voice wedges its way through her thoughts.

Kenzie looked up and met his waiting gaze. "Uh, sure." She said, scooting closer to the rail.

"I'm Chris by the way." He said, sitting down next to her and offered his hand to her.

A small smile reached the corners of her mouth, placing her hand into his and shook it. She felt her cheeks grow warm as his hold was gentle. Her stomach fluttered. "Kenzie. I'd say it's a pleasure meeting you but how often do you have some random person come up to you saying they know what you are seeking."

"Unexpectedly? None that I can recall." He stated truthfully. There was mystery to this woman and why she came back. Maybe he would be lucky and find out why.

"Exactly." She paused for a split second, pushing her hair from her face. "I would have done it differently though. If I would have known Mike had ghost busters coming I would be prepared. You guys would know instead of me just dropping by."

Chris chuckled raising a brow. "Ghost Busters?"

She nodded her head, hiding her smirk. Biting back the laughter that was trying to sneak up on her and turned and glanced at him. "Yes, sir. Isn't that what you do? Catch ghosts in contraptions?"

"You've done your research." He said, crossing his arms and resting them on top of his knees. "Did you find out anything interesting about us?"

Kenzie nodded again. "I have." She looked down at the ground. "You try catching ghosts, that's pretty interesting in its self."

"But..." He was waiting for it. Any skeptic person would tell them that they were crazy for hunting something that they couldn't see or in some cases they didn't believe. Seeing was believing. There is an explanation for the unknown.

"No buts from me. I'm a believer. I've always been a believer." She said matter of fact. She was five when she saw her first ghost; a little boy named Jack who sadly was murdered by his mother. They were playmates though, when other kids made fun of her or picked on her she could always count on Jack being her friend. But when she turned seven, Jack was gone and she hasn't seen him since.

She still wonders what happened to him.

Chris was staring at her, a far away look on her face. Lost in her thoughts. "You've had a personal experience..." He began, remembering his own experience when he was younger. "If I may, what was it?"

His words drew her in and Kenzie came back to reality. She cleared her throat and hesitated to tell her story of her first ghost encounter. Would it give away her ability to speak and see the dead? Would he question her more about Jack when her heart still ached from his sudden disappearance?

Would it really hurt to talk to someone else and not be so closed book about everything? The lack of living friends was slim to none. Maybe it was her fault and for the better; it wasn't anyone's fault that she kept to her self. Her ability to see and talk to the dead kept her distance from others. She was a magnet to the dead and she couldn't turn one away who needed her help. In others eyes talking to yourself can leave a bad impression.

It's not a bad thing really to have a conversation with someone she didn't know. Would it?

After all Chris was just trying to be nice and talk to her even if the subject was painful. "Not a what, a who. His name was Jack. I was five when I first saw him." She stopped and swallowed the rising lump in her throat. "He was my best friend. But than, he stopped coming around after I turned seven. I don't know why or where he went."

She didn't wait for him to respond. The door cracked open and her words flooded out. "I used to get picked on and made fun of when I was younger. Kids thought I was weird for talking to myself...if only they knew..." She mocked laughed and shook her head. "One day down by the creek where I use to live, there he was playing. I asked if I could play too and for two years we were inseparable. When the kids in my neighborhood wouldn't play with me I knew I had Jack and it didn't matter after that."

The pieces to her mystery was starting to come together as he listened. Puzzle pieces fitted and he was starting to have his own speculations as to why she came back. "He was your first?" He asked, hoping she understood. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him what he thought. Kids were more open to seeing the unknown and the older they got most times they grew out of it.

Something tells him, that wasn't her case.

"Yes." Kenzie didn't say anything else on the matter. She was blushing red as her secret was out in the open. He knew without her having to come right out and say _I_ _see dead people._ She avoided his eyes letting his thoughts sink in and waited for the backlash. She braced herself for hurtful words, terrible feelings of regret. Guilt ridden shame that she could see beyond the veil of normalcy.

Her standoffish exterior made him choose his next set of words carefully. He looked at her, watching her try to avoid looking at him. A small piece of his heart ached. It didn't take a master mind to know in the past she was ridiculed for her gift. She was picked on and tormented; called a freak or even worse.

It sadden his heart.

Chris gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped from his touch. His eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his lips. "You don't have to hide in shame, Kenzie. I'm not one of them."

Kenzie sighed softly, still not able to turn and look at him to see if he was telling the truth. She felt bashful for no reason, silly that his closeness to her was making her feel like a high school girl having a crush on a boy. Why would she though? She didn't even know him.

"I'm not very open about my gift or what I do. I help those that need it. Not many people believe or understand so I have to be careful on who I can tell and trust." Her words were almost too soft to hear her confession. She found it oddly comforting to speak up finally about what she does. Years of torment lifted off from her chest and for the first time she wasn't laughed at or the look of _you belong in the crazy house_ wasn't plastered across his face when she finally forced herself to look at him for a quick second.

"So now you know..."

"I like to think we're all pretty open-minded to the possibility of seeing beyond what we normally wouldn't see." He stated, as he pointed to his brother and friend. "We've worked with mediums before so you're not the first one we have dealt with."

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Maybe it's fate that's brought us to this point."

Kenzie was tempted to tell him that fate had nothing to do with her being there. It wasn't spontaneous or random but a ghost who came to her instead.

But she kept her word to not tell them Casper the friendly ghost was around. "Maybe..." She muttered, looking out into the distance and saw lights coming closer. "Looks like your friends are back."


	7. Chapter Seven: History

**Chapter Seven: History**

"Wait here." Chris told her as he got up and started walking towards the truck.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Kenzie said, watching him as he left her. It was easy to talk to one about her gift. It was nice to finally open up to someone even if it was to a stranger. He listened and did not freak out or overreact. He didn't accuse her of lying or being crazy; not even a star struck fan looking for their five minutes of fame. He didn't question her with twenty need to know about the afterlife or if someone he lost was still hanging around.

He was a believer.

Her worst fears of being turned away and ridicule was no longer weighing on her.

She just needed to tell his friends and convince them that she wasn't crazy.

"Just tell them the truth." His voice whispered into her ears. "They will understand."

A cold chill travelled her spine. Her heart stopped, sinking into the pit of her stomach. The color drained from her face. "Are you kidding me?" She whispered harshly, snapping her head to the right of her. "You're picking now to show up?"

"Ghosts know, no time dear. We just show up." He informed her, faintly appearing beside her.

"I can see that. You can't just sneak up on someone without a warning. You're going to make me seem like I'm talking to myself. Oh wait, I am because they can't see you. Not a very good first impression." She whispered, shifting her eyes to the guys to see if they noticed her talking to herself.

They did not.

She sighs softly. "What is it that you want now?"

"Just what I told you before, trust them. I know you're hesitate to talk to them about your gift."

"Oh, so you're a mind reading ghost now?"

"I'm just saying, you don't have to be afraid to tell them the truth."

She knew he only means well but his constant pop ups was starting to get on her nerves. She's never knew such a pain in the ass spirit before... She rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the words of wisdom but I got this. You convinced me to talk so please let me do my part."

And that was that, she looked away and he was gone.

Just in time as Chris and his friends approached her. All eyes were on her, she felt like a deer caught in headlights. Her heart thumped in her chest and she stood to her feet. She wiped her hands on her shirt as they became clammy. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. She was nervous. "Hi." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm Kenzie." She held her hand out.

"I'm Doogie and this is Porter." He introduced to her as he shook her hand and Porter did the same.

Kenzie turned to the other two that was with Chris. "We weren't formally introduced."

"I'm Chasey and dis here is Brannon, Chris' younger brother."

"Hi." Brannon smiled.

She shook their hands too. That was the easy part.

"Chris says you have some information about the orphanage." Porter said, getting right to the point.

"Yes, that's correct." She felt her cheeks burn. "Like I told them earlier, I know a lot about it and what haunts this place."

"Alright, go a head and tell us what you know." Doogie told her.

"This is hard for me so please forgive me. I've never been put on the spot before."

"Take your time." Chris smiled at her.

Kenzie turned her back to them and looked at the orphanage. Even on the outside the energy was strong, tapping at her senses and pulling her mentally closer.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I've been coming here for two years now. I was instantly drawn to Sunnyside. There was a pull that I could not ignore. I only heard that the place was creepy and no one in town would step a foot inside because of the dark history that it holds. Even the local teens knew not to go inside."

"I had asked a few people around town what they knew and why everyone was so afraid of this building when on the outside it looks...normal. One local told me because it was haunted by the spirit of Miss Rosemary. And me being who I am, I went to check it out."

"When you first walk in, there's this heavy, thick atmosphere. It steals your breath away if you're not aware of it. You can just feel there is something dark in there."

She turned back around and looked at them. Her eyes narrowed, a chill ran up her spine as she recalls her encounter with the spirit. "Miss Rosemary wasn't shy at all and she was quick to make herself known. She's a wicked, evil old woman who torments and haunts anyone who comes near her home. She scratches you, gives you nightmares and she tries to suck the life out of you; pressure on your chest that leaves you gasping for air."

Doogie's eyes grew with the information. It was unsettling that a malicious spirit could do so much. They've dealt with bad spirits before, even ones who have touched them both physically and mentally but not one who would try to kill them. "This has happened to you." It wasn't a question. Being sensitive to the paranormal, he could only imagine the experience.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Did you happen to take a picture of your scratches?" Porter asked, hoping for evidence.

"I did." Kenzie stepped over to her back pack and unzipped it, reaching inside she pulled out a photo album she kept with her. It was thick and heavy, not only did it hold pictures of her marks she took over the years but since she took control of her ability and accepted it Kenzie kept documents and photos of all those she has helped. A memorial in their honor to most.

She flipped towards the end of the album and passed the newspaper clippings about Sunnyside and the children and held open the book to the four photos. She turned it around and held it out for them to see.

Porter reached into his back pocket and pulled out his flashlight and clicked it on for a better look. In the first picture they saw red finger like marks across the lower part of Kenzie's neck. The second picture was a close up of the marks. The third picture to the right were three distinct claw marks; they were dark and puffy. A light bruise formed around the area, almost breaking the skin.

Kenzie tapped the third picture. "This one hurt the most. It felt like my skin was on fire it burned so bad. She didn't like that I was there. I pissed her off and told her she can't scare me away. I wanted to know why I felt drawn to the place, like I was suppose to be here."

"We'll have to be on our toes tonight boys." Doogie muttered, looking over the pictures.

"Has she ever attached herself to you?" Brannon asked curiously. "It would explain why there would be nightmares."

"No. She hasn't attached herself to me or anyone else. I think the traumatic experience of being touched by something so dark that you can't see would give anyone nightmares." Kenzie told him, pulling the album back towards her and closed it shut. "And I don't think she can leave outside the walls of the orphanage. I believe she's stuck here."

"There's more?" Chasey asked, raising his brows.

Kenzie nodded. "Like I said, I know a lot about Sunnyside. I've learned a lot and I've seen a lot over the two years I've been coming here. Miss Rosemary isn't the only one. I've seen shadows from previous times. Residual energy really from before the orphanage was built." She looks at the orphanage and sighs softly. "I found out why I was so drawn to here and why Miss Rosemary is such a witch. I know why she wouldn't let anyone near. "

This got their attention. "What is it?" Porter asked.

"It's the dark history that this town doesn't like to talk about. You won't find much about it. It's like it has been erased from history. I've checked their records and only found one clipping that said, 'Tragedy strikes Sunnyside Orphanage.' And that's all you'll find."

"But I know what happened thanks to Carol. She was very open about it. Miss Rosemary was the caregiver of some children whose parents either didn't want them, unwed mothers or their parents just couldn't afford them. They were dropped off here. Some children were adopted later but others weren't so lucky. They were turned into slaves, her personal meal ticket. She'd beat them if they disobey her. She tormented them. She made them sick just to get a little extra cash for medicine she never got them. She starved them but she had a full stomach. She punished them if they were caught taking food. Her evil doings went unnoticed for years until one of the children ran away and told someone. That's when action finally took place. The night before children services were to come in and take the children away, Miss Rosemary overdosed the seven children she had along with herself with sleeping pills. The next morning children services and the police found them all dead." Her heart ached retelling the vision she got when she first met Carol. The girls memory was forever imprinted on her.

"This is why I'm here. Why I came back tonight." She looks at them for a moment. There was no holding back. Without actual proof, Kenzie had to tell them. "I'm not sure if Chris told you what I do. I'm a medium. I see and feel things that not many others can. I've helped others find peace with their loved ones who have died. I can communicate with them and I see them as I see you standing before me."

She didn't give them the chance to speak. She had one last thing to tell them. There will be plenty of time to deal with the shock or the questions that would follow another time. "I don't expect for you guys to believe me. I wouldn't believe myself if I didn't believe it was possible or seen the things that I have. But, I'm here because I need your help."

The plea for help was highly present in her voice and Doogie could feel it. Her sadden eyes held her truth; she was not lying about anything she was telling them. Too much detail went into her words, her emotions were laced with her knowledge of the orphanage. It pulled at his heart, being a father himself, thinking of the terrible act that fell upon these children. They were abandoned by their parents only to suffer a much more horrible fate by the hands of a woman who was suppose to protect them. "I believe you." Doogie said as he took a step forward.

Kenzie stood there and looked at each of them. There was still skepticism among them. Who could blame them? She would be too if she didn't have anything to back her story up.

"I would like to help." Brannon said.

"I don't doubt your story. You've been very forthcoming with your information." Porter began saying. "Miss Rosemary sounds very hands on with contact. We've dealt with her kind before."

Chasey stared at Kenzie. She wasn't done telling them everything that she knew. "There's more..." It was obvious to him that there was.

Kenzie blushed, passing a hand through her ponytail. "You are correct again. I wouldn't be here just because of Miss Rosemary. She's not why I've been coming back to this place the last two years."

"The children..." Chris said. It was finally starting to make perfect sense why she came back. It wasn't just to relay information about the history of Sunnyside. If they dug deep enough they would uncover the truth. They would take their equipment inside without knowing what to expect and capture their evidence for the truth. Her deep connection to Sunnyside was because of the children.

She thought it would be easy once their story came out. The worst was, they were murdered.

But it wasn't.

Her feelings of helplessness that she can't free them was. She's tried, many times. Spiritual rituals. Taking something that belonged to the children and carry them out. She tried casting the woman out, but she was far more determined to stay than Kenzie thought. She even went as far as getting the building blessed. It just pissed her off more.

Her eyes teared up at her many attempts of failure. She looked at Chris, frowning. "Even in death, Miss Rosemary keeps those seven children she murdered trapped in the orphanage. She has a hold on them that I cannot break. They are scared of her and all I could do to ease their fears is trap her in the basement." She sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh. The tears were quick to fall but just as quick as they slid down her cheeks she swiped them away. "But she is getting stronger and I'm afraid if I can't free the children, she will break free and cause havoc on them...on me... The hold will only last for so long and she's already crossed over to a dark one: a very angry spirit with a heart for vengeance. The seal is breaking..."

The news pulled at their hearts, even Chasey showed sadness in his eyes. He thought of his own children who were home fast asleep, anxiously waiting for the weekend to be over so they could see their daddy. He couldn't wait to see them too. "What can we do to help?"

Kenzie didn't know. She didn't know what they were capable of doing. She watched only a few episodes of their show when she was home but not enough to fully see what they could do. "I was hoping that you would know." She sighs heavily. "Time is not on our side. Come Monday morning, Mike is tearing down Sunnyside. He's got big plans for the land and Sunnyside isn't part of it. If I can't find a way to free the children when the demolition comes I'm afraid they will be trapped earth bound with Miss Rosemary forever. She will win this battle and I hate to think what she will do to them for eternity."

"Please, will you help me free the children?" If she could she would drop to her knees and beg them. She would open Pandora's box if it meant saving Abby and the others. She would do anything...well almost anything; even lay across the railroad tracks if she had too. She would spill everything that she knew about the other side, help them find closure with a loved one if they wanted. And against her better judgement, she would help them get on the map: blow away any skeptic they have.

It didn't take long for them to decide whether they would or even wanted to help her. Her emotions were raw and real. Her dedication to help the children was unlike anything they've seen before. She took a chance coming back to the orphanage and only asking for one thing: help freeing the children. She wasn't star struck or wishing to be on camera.

Chris looked at his brothers in arms, slight nods of agreement were quick before he walked to Kenzie. Though he kept the short distance between them, his smile was warm. When they looked at each other, he couldn't help but to see how truly beautiful she was. Not just her looks because she was beautiful on the outside but also on the inside: she has a beautiful soul. "We would be happy to help you."


	8. Chapter Eight: Meeting The Children Pt1

**Chapter Eight: Meeting The Children Part One**

Kenzie wanted to leap for joy, throw her arms around each one of them and thank them personally for agreeing to help her. She would skip and gallop around Sunnyside and scream at the top of her lungs with happiness. She's waited for this moment.

But she decided against it. No need to make a fool of herself. She didn't want to scare them off before they had the chance to meet the children. She'll keep her excitement in check. "Thank you so much." She said, her smile growing. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You have a good heart, Kenzie." Porter told her. "You're the voice for these spirits and you're willing to help them when no one else can or won't. Your gift is a blessing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Her heart fluttered as she blushed. "Thank you, Porter. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Not even my parents thought that way. But I'll save that story for another time."

She walked over to her back pack, put away her memory book she still had in her hands and zipped it up. "Would you like to meet the children? I told them to hide until I checked you guys out and make sure everything was fine. You seem safe."

"That would be awesome." Doogie blurted out just a little too excited. The others laughed.

"Would you mind if I brought along my equipment?" Brannon asked. "We can use it to hopefully see or communicate with the children."

"Sure. I see why not." Kenzie told him. And she didn't see the harm in it. Capturing something on one of their devices will only validate her story even more. She could talk all she wanted but proof was the ultimate truth to everything that she has told them. It may even help them interact with the hunters. They are curious children after all.

She was nervous though; Kenzie has never taken anyone to meet the children. She kept them secret...except for Mike. He needed to know why she was so persistent that Sunnyside didn't get torn down. Too bad they aren't enough to keep the building from going down.

She brushed the sadness that rid her heart off and put her back pack on her shoulders. "If you follow me, I'll take you to the second floor."

Kenzie turned on her heels and made her way up the stairs with the guys close behind. Her heart thumped in her chest the closer she got to the door. Her nerves pulsed through her veins fluttering her stomach. She got a bad case of the butterflies tingling and she didn't know why. She tried to shake the unwanted butterflies, never having it happen before from all the times she has gone inside, but it just got worse.

It had to be something else...didn't it?

Her body temperature rose, making her cheeks flush. She felt nauseated to her stomach, pressing her hands gently on her stomach. She breathed softly to get the sudden attack under control trying to make it discreet. Whatever it was, she didn't need Chris and his friends to notice. How would she explain it to them when she didn't even know what it was.

When she reached the door to go in, she hesitated to open it. She wasn't prepared, the nauseated feeling only got worse and for a split second she decided she needed to go home. Something was wrong and she couldn't get a hold of it and stop it.

She felt the gentle touch upon her sending a wave of warmth through her body knocking out any rattling feelings she had. She looked down to where his hand was resting on her arm. There was nothing awkward or discomfort about his touch, no sudden sexual desire that stirred in them as she allowed her eyes to follow the length of his arm and met his eyes. She looked deep into them fading out the surroundings around her until it was just him she saw. It was almost hypnotizing. The walls to prevent sudden spiritual attacks formed around the mental barrier she needed to protect. It was almost instantly that she felt secure from allowing anything unwanted into her head.

She gasped, quickly looking away. She pulled back her arm and felt the tremble escape.

"Are you okay?" Chris whispered to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She muttered back, rubbing her arm where his touch still lingered.

Kenzie opened the door and stepped aside for them to enter first. The warmth from inside the building hit first. The air was thick and heavy through the threshold.

Doogie placed his hand over his chest, feeling his heart quicken and his skin flush with heat before it dissipated when he walked in deeper. "Did you guys feel that?" He asked, slightly out of breath. He stopped and turned to the others to see if they had the same reaction as he.

Chasey shook his head no, not feeling anything out of the ordinary.

Porter followed next and shrugged his shoulders as he felt nothing either. "I didn't feel it."

"It was crazy weird. It almost took my breath away." Doogie stated truthfully, trying to shake the unwanted feeling off. He knew he just felt something.

Brannon stepped to the doorway and held out the EMF reader he had in his hand and with a slow motion he moved the device around the area. It signaled loudly and the color lights lit up. He pulled back and the EMF reader stopped. "There's energy around this door." He said, doing another sweep and again the signal spiked.

Kenzie watched as the device made noises. She wasn't very educated when it came to paranormal devices. She never had too. She lifted a brow with curiosity. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to the device.

Brannon held the device up for her to see. "It's a EMF reader. It's used to measure Electro-Magnetic Fields. It is known that spirits can give off a type of energy that can be detected. They are very common in the paranormal world."

"I've never seen one before..." She felt a little embarrassed. "In fact, I've never seen any of these. You'll have to tell me all about them after this is over with. They look interesting."

"I'd be happy too." Brannon gave her a smile as he walked in, just like before the EMF reader buzzed to life and than stopped once he was through the door.

Chris followed suit behind his brother, doing a double take. The warmth hit him and the tingling sensation played with his senses. His heart beat jumped and than quickly settled. "There is something defiantly there." He said, clarifying Doogie's accusations. "I felt it too."

"That's what I'm saying. It takes your breath away." Doogie said, glad to know that he wasn't crazy.

Kenzie was last to enter. Their eyes were glued to her, waiting to see if she too had the quick experience that Doogie and Chris just had. If anyone, it would be her.

She shook her head. "I've blocked it. I'm aware of the energy at the door. Your device just confirmed it." She told them, passing each one of them and took the lead. "If I don't, I'd be on the ground convulsing. I don't need scrambled brains."

She reached a hand around to the outside pocket of her book bag and pulled out her flashlight and clicked it on. "There's no power here. I've tried to get it restored but the electrical is slightly out of date." She said, shining the light around. "During the day, the sun is enough but at night it gets creepy dark in here."

More clicks came with more light as Porter and Chasey turned their flashlights on.

"It'd make a great haunted house." Chasey said, looking around. "Dark. Dinghy. Creepy."

"Eerie too." Kenzie chuckled. "You wouldn't need any attractions, the energy alone is enough to give you the chills and freak you out."

"How long has Sunnyside been here?" Porter asked, a few minutes later as they were making their way down the hall.

Kenzie had to think about it. There was so much to tell if the questions ever were to rise. "Sunnyside was built in the early 1930's. I believe 1932. Miss Rosemary came in 1944 after the first caregiver died of a heart attack. The orphanage is two stories high and has a basement. There's at least one hidden room on the second floor that Chuck, the child that ran away had snuck out of. That's how he escaped. At the time there was a tree next to the building he used to climb down."

"Whatever happened to Chuck after he ran away?" Doogie asked, taking his own flashlight out and using it to look around.

Kenzie sighed softly and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. I haven't been able to track him down. I don't even know if he's still alive or where he lived. Some things I can't see and Chuck is one of them. "

"Maybe we can help find out." Porter offered. "I know a few contacts that can search for his whereabouts, find out what happened to him after he left here."

"That would be great. If we can find him, I can let him know about the other children. They sure do miss him. He was like a big brother to them." Kenzie smiled at the thought if they were able to find out what happened to him she could finally reunite them together after so long being separated. It would be the happiest feeling that would put the darkness to shame.

"After tonight, I'll email them and see if they can dig up anything. I'll let you know when I know something."

"Sounds good." She stopped once they got to the bottom of the stairs. She shined her flashlight up to the top; seven stairs that separated them from the children. She wondered if she was doing the right thing bringing strangers to meet them. She worried _'what if'_ the children didn't want them there or they were too scared to come out and interact with the guys. Was it a mistake not warning them that she was bringing visitors with her?

Questions were swirling around inside her head as she began to make her way up the stairs: creaking with each step she took shortly followed by the guys.

"Tell us about the children. Who they are? What they are like?" Chris asked between creaking steps. "Help us get to know them."

Her eyes beamed and she was quick to smile. "Well, they love it when I read to them; Peter Pan is their favorite book." She chuckled. "I've read it to them like a thousand times already. Maybe one of you can read it to them. I have it in my bag. Can't leave home without it."

"I love Peter Pan." Doogie piped up. "It was a favorite of mine growing up. I'll read it."

Kenzie looked over her shoulder at Doogie for a second. "You'll have to make sure you act out each character. They really like it when you use different voices."

He agreed with a nod of his head. "I might not have the best voice for Wendy but I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Tell us more about them." Chasey changed the subject back to knowing the children.

"What are their names?" Brannon asked as he was moving the EMF reader around his surroundings. Not a single beep or buzz came from it. Not even the lights lit up.

Kenzie stopped at the top of the stairs and stayed off to the side to let the hunters through. They crowded around her to listen as she spoke highly of the children she has grown to love. "There's Carol. She's very outspoken and not very shy like some of the other children. She's quite the chatterbox in fact. She's the one I told you about, where I got my info from about what happened. She was very open to show me. Carol is the oldest at eleven."

"Leo and Josh, they are the other older children here. Two brothers who are very mischievous." She chuckles. "They love hiding your things on you. I'm still looking for my house keys. Their energy together is very high. So, don't be surprised if they don't tinker with your equipment, Brannon."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said, grinning. He stepped away far enough that he still could hear her and started scanning the area around him. There was a part of him hoping one of the children was sneaking around. Brannon was curious hoping his equipment would signal their presence.

Kenzie leaned up against the wall. "There's Susie. She's a little shy but loves playing with Barbies. If you have a knack for tapping into your inner child, she'll come play with you. And she's a cuddle bug. Denny, on the other hand she's very shy. It took me a few hours to get her to come out from behind the door and play. Then there's Mikey, he's the youngest at four. He's been at the orphanage since he was a baby. He's such a doll." She looked down at the floor and frowned slightly. "He kinda reminds me of my first encounter when I was five. His innocence reminds me...of Jack."

She looked up and over at Chris, being the only one she told about Jack. His glance to her was warm as he tried to give a sympathetic smile.

"And last there's Abby. She was the first child I encountered. Before I knew that there were others with her, it was just her. She was the reason I returned the next day. And she's smart."

Kenzie left out their tragic pasts how they all ended up at the orphanage. She wanted them to know the good things about the children. At least for now.

The familiar sensation she knew all too well played with her 6th sense. As much as she tried to hide her smile and make it unknown that they were no longer alone, Kenzie turned her head as she only caught a glimpse of Josh's dark hair.

"What is it?" Chris asked, following her stare to see what caught her attention.

Their laughter could be heard and the sound of their feet pitter pattering on the floor as they ran around close by. Poking their heads out into the hallway giggling when they quickly ducked back inside the rooms. Blasts of cool air swooshing out into the hallway barely touching their senses.

Brannon's EMF reader buzzed once when Leo stuck his hand out to touch him.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered to his brother. "It makes noises."

Josh laughed, nodding his head. "Let's do it again."

Brannon snapped his head up and poked his head into the room that set his EMF off. He saw nothing, but he felt the light chill in the air giving him the goosebumps. "Kenzie...um..." but he didn't finish his sentence.

"We have visitors." Was all she said.


	9. Chapter Nine: Meeting The Children Pt2

First and foremost I want to apologize for my lack of updating. Work is always the main problem when it comes to updating my stories and than I get in these ruts that takes forever to get out of. But, I'm trying.

When you see the _italics_ , it's Kenzie mentally talking to the children.

 **...**

 **Chapter Nine: Meeting The Children Part Two**

"They're here?" Brannon asked as his EMF went silent again. "Where?"

"Just Leo and Josh." Kenzie smirked when Leo stuck his head out from the room behind Brannon and waved to her before darting back in. "I think they like your device there." She pointed to it. She moved from the wall and walked the few steps to the room and looked inside.

It was empty.

The lingering chill in the air sent goosebumps up her arms, they couldn't have gone far. She turned to the others, a sheepish grin knowing exactly what they were up too. "They're trying to be sneaky. I can feel them but I can't see them."

Brannon turned to her. "May I?" He asked, holding up the device. "Do you think they would come and touch it again?"

"Go ahead and see. It may be interesting enough to come out." She told him, giving him full permission to try and interact with the two older boys.

Brannon smiled, turning back to the empty hallway. He took a few small steps forward and knelt down on the floor and placed the EMF reader in front of him. "My name is Brannon and Kenzie here tells me you may like my EMF reader. If you want you can come out and touch it again. Let us know that you are here."

There was a long pause of silence in the hallway as they waited for a reaction. But nothing came. Brannon glanced over his shoulder at Kenzie and she only shrugged her shoulders. Maybe they weren't ready yet.

Before she could apologize for the lack of communications, a chill ran down her spine. The tingly sensation sprung to life. It took only a mere second for her second sight to open up and allow herself to see into the veil. Josh was first to materialize in front of Brannon, a grin a mile wide was visible on his face. Leo appeared almost instantly beside his brother. Their energy levels sky rocket and it was almost overwhelming for Kenzie to feel. She didn't say anything only gave a unnoticeable nod to let them know it was safe. They were safe.

She watched as Josh knelt down to the floor and with his transparent hand he reached out and touched the device. It was loud and it echoed, signaling that Brannon got his answer.

Brannon snapped his head forward, eyes wide and his heart thumping in his chest. It was unexpected for an answer when moments before he got nothing. The corners of his mouth twitched as a smile began. "Hello." His eyes searched trying to reach further than what they could in hopes to see.

But he was unfortunate. Nothing but empty space.

"Do you like this device?" He asked. "Signal once for yes, twice for no."

Josh touched it again.

"It is pretty cool. It helps us communicate with you."

"Can they not hear us?" Leo asked Kenzie looking towards her way.

Instead of speaking the words out loud Kenzie had discovered some time ago that she was able to speak to them with her thoughts. _"Most times they can't."_ She told him, seeing his disappointment in his eyes. _"If you use your energy enough to say something they may be able too. They have recorders that could be strong enough to pick up your voice."_

"How can you hear us than?" Leo left his brothers side and stood next to Kenzie. He was always curious about how and why she was the only one that could see them.

She sighs softly. _"Its apart of my gift, Leo. Something unlocked inside of me when I was born that makes me see and hear you. It's second nature to me."_

"Is that how you found us?"

Kenzie nodded, reaching her hand out to him and lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. _"Yes, it was."_

Leo's eyes beamed when she touched him. "I'm glad you found us, Kenzie."

Her heart swelled. _"Me too, Leo. Me too."_

His face dropped and he quickly faded.

This alarmed her. Panic struck a chord and she went on alert. _"Leo, what is it?"_

"Why is he staring?" She faintly saw his arm reach out and pointed to someone. "Can he see us too?"

Kenzie swallowed the lump that rose to her throat and turned to look. She didn't feel it coming when she saw Chris was watching her mentally have a conversation with herself.

A wave that was calming pushed through her as they stared at each other. It tingled within her before it dissipated. It sent chills down her spine.

He smiled at her. He knew.

Her cheeks began to flush as she pulled herself away. There was something about him that made her react differently. This was the third time she noticed that whenever she interacts with this man in some way weird things start to happen eternally.

Kenzie sighed softly and looked at Leo and gave him a reassuring smile. _"He can't see you."_ She spoke mentally. _"He's watching me."_

Leo stayed faded for a moment longer before becoming solid again. He stared at Chris and watched him slowly making his way to him. "So, if I made a face at him he would not see it?"

 _"No, he would not."_ She told him, trying her best to hide the smirk that started to form. She caught glimpses as Leo stopped in front of Chris, placed his thumbs next to his ears and wiggled his fingers as he stuck his tongue out at him.

Kenzie did her best to keep a straight face but failed miserably when she laughed out loud. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

All eyes turned to her.

"I am so sorry." She said through her hand, heat rising to her cheeks blushing something fierce. "I...um..." But there was no explanation she could give. How else was she going to tell them a ghost child was making funny faces. They couldn't see it.

Chris stepped forward. He had his own conclusion to what was going on and when he wanted to approach Kenzie to ask her, he stopped. Cold air surrounded his body wrapping him in a chill that settled deep inside his bones. Emotions that were not his flashed quickly and than dissipated before he could figure it out.

He took a step back, staring at the empty space in front of him, almost as if his mind could reach the veil to see into the spiritual world. For a split second the outline of a child appeared and than disappeared from view.

"Dude..." Doogie's voice dragged him back to the present.

He shook his head once and looked across the hallway at her. Their eyes met and he knew that she knew what just happened. "Cold spot." He said, leaving out the rest. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, something strange just happened. "It took me by surprise that's all. It's gone now."

"He saw me." Leo whispered, afraid that if he talked normally he would hear him.

 _"Something strange is going on here."_ Kenzie mentally told him. She looked at Chris for a moment longer before breaking the hold and started to make her way down the hall. "This way." Was all she could say. _"Josh, bring the others into the room. There is something I want to talk to you all about."_

"Awe, I was starting to like that..." Josh mumbled, getting up from the floor. He was having fun interacting with Brannon and his cool device. He loved it. It's been so long since there has been anyone other than Kenzie who came to visit. And now the fun was over. He looked at Kenzie as she passed him and stuck his bottom lip out at her before he disappeared with Leo close behind. _  
_


	10. Chapter Ten: Meeting The Children Pt3

Thank you all so much for your feedback and likes. It means a lot to me. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I know I am enjoying writing it.

 **...**

 **Chapter Ten: Meeting The Children Part Three**

They walked the remaining distance in silence. The atmosphere has changed. Kenzie tried to wrap her head around what just accrued but there was no explanation she could come up with. She never met another physic before so she wasn't exactly sure what to look for. He obviously wasn't like her. He would have seen Leo and Josh. He would feel the things she does from being inside. He would have seen Casper the friendly ghost when they were outside. Maybe there were different levels of physic abilities she didn't know about. When she did though get a chance she was going to ask him. It would be nice to not be alone.

Kenzie took them to the room at the end of the hall. It was the room she uses daily when she comes to see the children. She later found out it was their room when the orphanage was up and running. And sadly the same room they died in too. She tried moving to a different one at first but she discovered they were attached to it. They were much stronger in it. She never tried moving again.

She stopped at the door way. "Wait here, please." She told them. "I should tell them first."

"Right, of course." Porter answered for them. "We wouldn't want them to be afraid of us."

Kenzie nodded and than walked into the room. She could feel them instantly and she couldn't help but smile. If everything went the way she was hoping it would and the ghost hunters were able too, the children would be able to experience the outside after so long of being trapped. It was bittersweet just thinking about it.

She walked to the far corner of the room where a makeshift table was with a lantern on it and turned the knob to the on position. The light was dim but enough light casted over the room. She turned her flashlight off and placed it on the table before she turned to face the children.

She looked to the corner in the far right by the window. They were huddled together. She saw Mikey poking his head out from under Carols arm.

"Is it safe?" She asked, keeping her arm protectively around the youngest member of their group. "Will they hurt us?"

"They are not bad men." She told them, looking at each one of them before she walked to the middle of the room. She could feel their apprehension. "They will not hurt you."

Kenzie sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. "Come." She held out her hand to them. "Come sit. There is something I would like to tell you."

Leo and Josh were the first to sit. They had already encountered the ghost hunters but the others weren't as openly with the idea.

"They have really cool devices that you can play with." Josh said, smiling from ear to ear. He was looking forward to touching them again.

"You can make faces at them." Leo laughed, looking over his shoulder to the others. "They can't see you. It was fun."

Kenzie mentally thanked Leo for not mentioning the small detail that one of the guys saw him for a split second. Trying to get the other children to come to her was hard enough knowing that they weren't alone. She could feel their eyes on her as she talked out loud. She didn't want the children to experience any difference when all she has ever done was talked to them openly. "It's okay. I promise."

Abby was the one to move first and Kenzie smiled warmly. Since the very beginning Abby has trusted her. She kept promises that were made, helped them when they were in trouble. Blocked the wicked woman who has hurt them for many years before Kenzie came along. She protected them like she said she would. "Who are they?" Abby asked, coming to sit beside Leo.

Kenzie looked at Abby. "They are what you would call ghost hunters. They go to places that are haunted and try to help those who need it."

Denny was the next to come out of the shadows of the corner and sat down beside Kenzie. She leaned against her, shielding herself from being seen. "Do they see us?"

Kenzie ran her hand through her hair, twirling a curl around her finger. "No sweetheart, they can't see you."

Denny's shyness was starting to show. "Can they hear us?"

Kenzie shook her head. "No. But they have recorders that could if you speak to it. Would you like to see?"

Carol took Mikey's hand and they walked to the circle and sat down. She pulled the young boy into her lap. "How does that work?" She asked.

"Let's find out." Kenzie told them. She looked to the doorway and saw them looking in. "Hey Brannon, can I see your recorder for a minute?" She asked, giving him the okay to come into the room.

"Yes, you may." He said as he stepped into the room. The energy was off the hook the moment he took that first step inside. He didn't need to be a physic to feel the energy. The room was chilly and calming. There was an innocence atmosphere lingering that touched his heart. Even though he can not see the children he defiantly could feel them. It was an experience he had no words for.

He grabbed his recorder from one of his vest pockets and took it to her. He stopped inches from her and placed it into her hand.

"Thank you." She took it and turned back to the children. "This is a recorder that is strong enough to pick up your voices. If you say something into this speaker right here.." She tapped it with her finger. "It may capture what you say. Should we try it?"

The thought alone was intriguing but they didn't say a word. Kenzie turned to Brannon and than to the children. She smiled and spoke to them mentally. _"This is Brannon. Can you say hi to him? I think he would like that very much."_

"He is the one that has the machine that makes notices when you touch it." Josh told them. "That's how they communicated with us, right Kenzie."

"Yes, that's correct. Not everyone is fortunate to be able to see or hear ghosts." She told them.

"Are there others like you who can?" Carol asked.

"I believe there are others out there but I don't know anyone personally." She said, looking down at the recorder in her hand. There was a split moment she felt sadness and loneliness. She felt alone. She was always alone. Her parents left her when they discovered she was gifted with the foresight. She had no friends from the living; always picked on and made fun of when she was caught talking to herself. No one to love her or return that love.

"We lobe you, Kenzie." Mikey's voice was soft, pulling her out of her moment of weakness. He got up from Carol's lap and went to Kenzie. He didn't understand the sadness or why she was upset.

Her heart smiled and filled with love that she couldn't quite describe for them. She welcomed him with open arms as he took his place in her lap. "I love you too, Mikey."

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, pushed her sadness and loneliness aside. Now wasn't the time to let her feelings get in the way. She will have plenty of that when she is alone. Her focus had to be on the children. _"Now, how about welcoming our new guest."_

 ** _..._**

They watched Kenzie from the door as she interacted with the children. If they didn't know about the children only one would assume she was talking to herself. They took in her expressions, body language and how it looked as if she was holding a child.

Porter monitored the energy levels spiking occasionally and than held a steady reading from there after. There was a slight chill in the air he could feel coming from inside.

"How are we going to do this?" Doogie asked quietly. In all of their cases they have done in the past none were quite like this one. There were multiple spirits or in this instance, children. Children who lived such tragedy that they don't trust anyone but Kenzie. And to make it even worse Miss Rosemary still has them in her clutches; keeping them earth bound.

"I have an idea." Chasey whispered. Since the beginning of this investigation when the phone call came from Mike, he has been thinking of ways that could help children spirits. "It's like the devil's toy box we created except it would be a child's toy box filled with good and love and things that children love. We could use crystals inside to hold them, to protect them. Miss Rosemary won't be able to get to them than."

"That actually might work." Chris replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think we should have Kenzie help us too. They trust her more than they would us and she can get them inside the toy box."

"I agree." Porter said.

"After here, Chasey, you and Brannon start putting the toy box together. If Miss Rosemary is as bad as Kenzie has told us, we need to get the children out as soon as possible." Doogie told them.

"There's just one problem with that." Porter began looking at the others. "How will we break the hold that Miss Rosemary has on them?"

That was the question that had no answer.

 **...**

Kenzie fiddled with the recorder and pressed the record button. She held her hand out to the children and nodded her head.

The children looked at each other before they came together and said hi to Brannon. It took a few tries for the recorder to pick up their voices.

When Kenzie knew it finally worked, the energy in the room spiked and she pressed stop. _"You guys did great. I'm sure Brannon will really appreciate this."_

"Can we hear it?" Abby asked, scooting closer to her.

"Yes, let's hear it." Josh chimed in, excitement claiming his facial features.

"In a minute I will have Brannon play it back. But first I need to tell you all something really important." Kenzie began. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I want to tell you why the ghost hunters are here. You know that I have really tried to break the hold and barrier that keeps you here. I've tried everything that I know and could find. All I could do was keep the wicked witch away." Kenzie has never mentioned the wicked witch by name, only referenced her as the witch from The Wizard of Oz; she felt it was better that way. She knew they were traumatized and scared of her, calling her by name would continue to open wounds she has tried to fix.

She took another deep breath and continued. "But I'm afraid my hold on the wicked witch is breaking. I can feel it and I know you can too."

Tiny gasps erupted from the children. Mikey clung to Kenzie and she tightened her arm around him. Denny squeezed her arm sending a cold chill through her body.

Carol was the first to react to the news. She shot to her feet, cold air swoosh past her. "She can not get free, Kenzie. She will hurt us, I know she will."

Energy spiked again in the room. The hairs on Kenzie's arms stood on end. Her fear and anger slammed into the psychics body, taking it all in as mental pictures of their torture squeezed through her mental wall.

Kenzie was quick to defuse the situation before Carol lost her innocence and crossed the line. She looked at the young girl with sympathy and with love. _"I will never let her hurt you again."_ She spoke to her through her mind. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. _"I promised you before and I still hold that promise. With my dying breath, I will protect you."_ She got to her feet and took the few steps to Carol. She touched her gently on her shoulder, a wave of comfort slowly filled her. _"I feel your pain, your hurt and your anger. I've seen what she did to you and the other children through your eyes. I vowed than that I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe."_

Carol looked at Kenzie. Her bottom lip began to tremble, tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. "Please don't let her hurt us..."

"Never. Never again." Kenzie promised wrapping her arms around her and hugged her.

She felt arms all around her as the other children joined in, hugging her and Carol. Kenzie looked to the door and motioned for them to come in. They waited long enough to meet them.

"Guys, I want you to meet the children." She smiled as she looked at each of them, as she watched them step into the room, her eyes lingering a moment longer with Chris. She blushed. She than turned her attention to the children. "Children, I want you to meet Porter, Chasey, Doogie and Chris. You met Brannon. I have asked them for their help and they have agreed to help free you from this place."

Doogie stepped forward and went to one knee. He looked towards Kenzie where he thought the children were. It felt as though he could see them, feel them looking at him. His sensitivity to the spirit world opened far more than he ever had before. He smiled at them. "I can't see you but I feel you. My brothers and I want you to know we will try everything in our power to release you. Some of us have children of our own and we wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them...we won't let anyone hurt you no more."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Calm Before The Storm

Now I realized that I forgot a child when writing them. Poor Susie was forgotten. So she's added back in. This is more a filler than anything else. I needed something before the boom. So do enjoy more interaction with the children. I might have tapped into my inner child too while writing this chapter. Lol

 **Now comes my question: would you want one more chapter between Kenzie and Chris and the children or would you want the story to move on? Drop a comment and let me know.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Eleven: Calm Before The Storm**

There was a calmness in the room after Doogie talked to the children. Kenzie looked at the children, they felt as ease. She was amazed by it.

Susie was the first to move from their inner circle and walked towards him and stopped. She looked him in the eyes.

Doogie felt the chill in front of him. Something about it he knew one of the children was standing in front of him. His eyes moved up and locked with hers. It was a strange feeling. He brought his hand with palm side up. "What is your name?" He asked.

Susie turned her head and looked over her shoulder to Kenzie. And turned back to Doogie, placing her hand inside his. "My name is Susie."

"She said, my name is Susie." Kenzie told him, a tear falling from her eye. She was so proud as a mother was to her child. The outcome of the children meeting the Ghost Hunters was far from what she expected. She thought they would be shy and untrusting of the strangers who invaded their home. Never had she expected them to be so forth coming and interact with them so willingly.

She was happy.

Doogie smiled as he felt the cool air resting on his palm. It touched him deeply and it moved him to tears. But they did not fall. In all his years chasing ghosts nothing prepared him for this moment. A moment that changed him, reminded him of his own children back home. "It's nice to meet you Susie. Do you like Peter Pan too?"

She giggled and nodded her head. Just like the others, the story of Peter Pan was her favorite. "Kenzie, can he read Peter Pan to us?"

"Yes! Can he read Peter Pan?" Denny asked.

"Peter Pan!" Mikey exclaimed. "We lobe Peter Pan."

Kenzie chuckled at their excitement. "If it's alright with him. I see why not." She moved from the other children and went to her back pack that was next to the make shift table. She opened it and reached inside and grabbed the book. She held it up for Doogie to see. "Susie wants to know if you will read Peter Pan to them."

Doogie got up from the floor and walked over to Kenzie and took the book from her hand. "It would be an honor." He said, a smile appearing as he turned with his back to the light and sat down on the floor.

"Yay!" Mikey rushed to the man and sat down in front of him.

Doogie felt the blast of cold air hit him, sending chills down his spine. This chill was different from Susies. He laughed. "And what is your name?" He asked.

"Mikey. I'm Mikey."

"That is Mikey." Kenzie spoke for him.

His energy was strong, Doogie could tell. "Hi Mikey."

Kenzie nodded to the other children to join if they wished. And when another child joined she told Doogie who it was.

Josh stayed back wanting to play with the noise machine some more. He looked at Kenzie in hopes that she would let Brannon know.

 _"I'll ask him."_ She told him mentally and his eyes lit up. She walked over to Brannon. "It seems you have made a friend. Josh would like to continue your guys conversation from before. I told him I would ask you."

"I would like that." Brannon said, taking the EMF reader out again.

"Oh before I forget." She held the recorder out to him to take. She couldn't help but to smile. "You may also like this. They left you something on it."

"Thank you." He said, taking it from her and placed it back into his vest pocket. "I'll listen to it later."

Josh was to his side in no time and touched the device he had in his hand.

"If it's alright with you Kenzie, I'd like to take a look around." Porter asked. Though they may have free range of the place he still felt the need to ask her.

"Fine with me. Just, please don't go to the basement." She whispered so the children couldn't hear. They were in a good mood, their energy was good. She didn't want to ruin this special moment by mentioning the witch.

"I will stay clear of the basement as you wish." He told her, keeping his own voice low. He got the hint not to speak who was down there. "Chasey, why don't you come with me we can find a place to set up the box."

"Aright." Chasey said, pulling out his flashlight and clicked it on and followed Porter out of the room.

Kenzie looked at Chris when they were alone. Her insides tingled and fluttered. She quickly ignored it. He was by himself, left alone while his friends either explored the orphanage or interacted with the children. She couldn't just leave him standing there all by himself. How rude would that be? She welcomed them in and now would be the perfect time to talk to him. There were questions burning holes in her head.

So she did what any other person would do she asked him if he wanted to join her.

Chris nodded his acceptance and followed her to the side of the room with the window. She grabbed the blanket she had attached to her back pack and spread it out for them to sit down on.

"I can't thank you guys enough for helping me with this." She said, propping herself up against the wall. It was the first time today that she got to relax with no worries lingering inside her body. "I wouldn't know what to do come Monday when Mike shows up with the construction crew ready to tear down the place."

Chris sat beside her, inches away from his body touching hers. "We should be thanking you for allowing us to stay." He told her, his arms folding over his chest and turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away.

Chris smirked. "I've known Doogie for a really long time, I've never seen him like this before."

Kenzie watched as Doogie read from Pete Pan. He was right, his Wendy impersonation was far from perfect. She couldn't help it and laughed.

If only they could see their faces. The way Denny and Mikey listened intently to the sound of his voice. Or how Carol and Leo leaped up to repeat the words. Susie sat beside him, cheek resting upon her knuckles. Kenzie never saw her sit so still before. Abby smiled for the first time in a long time as she watched him try to reach his feminine side with Wendy.

"Not many people have come to the orphanage over the years so the children don't get to interact with anyone other than themselves. If I could show you what this means to them I would in a heartbeat." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "This is a milestone for them. I've never seen them so open to interact with anyone before."

Chris looked around the room. His best friend was reading a book to a group of children he could not see but he knew he could feel them. His brother was on the other side of the room with one of the children, talking and smiling each time his EMF reader went off. It brought his own joy that this was an opportunity neither of them would forget.

He turned his attention back to Kenzie. "Doogie is a sensitive. He's always been able to feel things that no one else could. Spirits have always been drawn to him first. I'm not surprised the children like him."

It was the opening she has been waiting for to ask the question that's been on her mind since she saw that split second of Chris seeing Leo. "What about you?" She looked at him. "Are you sensitive? Mildly psychic? Doorway partially open?"

He knew. He knew where she was going with this. His encounter earlier when he stepped into the child's energy. The faded outline he saw. The strange occurrences of being pulled towards her. He felt the warmth in his body whenever he touched her. High levels of emotions he knew that didn't belong to him. The need to protect Kenzie and the children suddenly invaded his heart when he touched her outside to see if she was okay. He kept those thoughts and feelings to himself. He didn't understand why all of a sudden he was having strange reactions to a place he has never been too or to a woman he did not know.

He sighed softly. "If you asked me twenty-four hours ago I would have told you no." He was honest with her. "I've seen shadows before and witnessed manipulations of objects and sound but..." He looked to the floor. "But nothing like what I saw when I walked into one of their energies."

Her heart jumped in her chest. "So you did see Leo than?"

He nodded. "But only a faint outline before he faded."

"And nothing like this has ever happened before?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She didn't understand why but it was intriguing to say the least.

"We've been doing this for years and I can't recall there ever being a time that I've seen a spirit up close before. Maybe from a distance or out of the corner of my eye." He explained, "But this is all new to me."

"Do you think it's because of this place? Or the children? They do have extreme high energy levels." Kenzie tried to come to her own conclusion as to why. What could it be that allows a person's second sight to just open for a moment? Could it be the atmosphere or the energy that is heavy when you walk into the room? Does it take an experience to open the doorway? Or was it just a freak of nature? One time deal? Kenzie was gonna have to ask Casper the Friendly Ghost or Charlie when she saw one of them next.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. There is something different about this place from all our other investigations, that's for sure."

Kenzie frowned. That he was right. The few haunted places she has been too in the past, drawn to a location or whatever the reason may have been: a lost soul who couldn't find their loved one. A female ghost who was desperately waiting for her lover to come for her but never did. Or the young man who was angry because his life was cut short. Sunnyside Orphanage was different.

She tried her hardest to keep the yawn at bay but failed miserably. She was content, having a nice conversation about the spiritual world without having to worry whether he was going to think she was some nut job. It felt good to open up and talk freely.

But she also knew the cause of her tiredness. It never bothered her before. She welcomed it with open arms, accepted the children's feed and their energies.

"Tired?" Chris asked, catching the yawn she covered with her hand.

She leaned her head back against the wall and looked up to the ceiling. "Honestly, I haven't slept well in years. Not since the first time." She told him. "Being around the children so much today, my energy is spent. I'll be fine once I leave."

Chris looked at her. It was the first time that he actually **looked** at her. She was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it.

Kenzie felt his gaze on her. It sent a warm chill down her spine. It made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat. A new tingling sensation traveling the course of her body. Instantly her cheeks flushed. She dared not to meet his gaze because she was shy to see what it was he was feeling. No other has ever looked at her in a different light. No past boyfriends to compare it too. She closed her eyes and smiled. "You're staring."

Caught in the act, Chris felt his own cheeks flush. She wasn't suppose to know. "Sorry." Was all he could say.

"He thinks you're pretty." Abby shouted from her spot on the floor. "He likes you, Kenzie." The mushy, gushy feelings lifted in the air and swirled around the room and was picked up by the children.

"Kenzie has a crush." Josh called out from the other side of the room. He laughed.

"Cooties." Denny giggled.

Her eyes snapped opened and looked at them. The older kids who understood laughed and though Denny was only six, she remembered the conversation about boys having cooties she had with them last year. _"Children."_ She was shocked by the sudden outbursts. _"There are no cooties over here."_

"We felt that over here." Carol laughed. "He likes you."

"Kenzie has a boyfriend." Leo sang at the top of his lungs. They erupted into laugher again.

She gasped. _"Leo."_

Levels of energy sky rocketed through the room. Giggles and laughter rumbled the atmosphere. It was contagious because now all the children were laughing, even Mikey who didn't have a clue on what was going on or why they were laughing.

Their laughter broke through the sound barrier and everyone froze.

All eyes turned to Kenzie. She threw her hands up and shook her head. "Don't look at me. They're the ones that did it."

"Do you think Kenzie and Chris will kiss?" Susie broke the silence.

 _"Susie! Not you too."_

"Kissy, kissy." They all chimed in together. And to make it even more embarrassing, Leo and Josh added the kissing sounds before they all laughed again.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. The guys were confused on what was going on. "You don't want to know." She told them.


End file.
